habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Habits
hab·it /habit/ a settled or regular tendency or practice, esp. one that is hard to give up. "this can develop into a bad habit" a long, loose garment worn by a member of a religious order or congregation HabitRPG helps you either begin good habits or end bad habits through the practice of habit tracking. Actually, HabitRPG uses habit tracking and cute pets that you gather along the way. HabitRPG works by rewarding good habits and punishing bad ones. Since the model for HabitRPG is role playing games, the reward comes in the form of experience and gold. The experience allows you to level up, opening up new parts of the interface as you go. The gold you use to buy either custom rewards or new loot from the Item Store. Indulging in bad habits results in a loss of health. While your health gets restored every time you level up, your character can die if you don't level up because of your bad habits. Setting Up Your Habit List When you first create an account on HabitRPG, you have three default habits in the list. These are merely placeholders to show you how habits work: *Eat junk food: With only a "---", this shows an example of breaking a bad habit. You cannot gain anything from eating junk food, but you can lose health. *1h productive work: With only a "+", this shows an example of creating a good habit. You cannot lose health for not working, but you gain experience and gold for working. *Take the stairs: With a "+" and a "---", this shows how to break a bad habit and develop a good one at the same time. If you walk up or down the stairs, you gain experience and gold. If you take the elevator, you lose health. To set up your own habit list: Edit or delete the default habits. Add one or more habits you want to change. Edit any habit that needs different notes, actions, tags, or difficulty. Start tracking! Add New Habit Walkthrough To add a new habit, simply type it into the white box and hit the blue “+” button. For instance, if I want to encourage myself to study chemistry for 30 min, I’ll type that in. Clicking the plus button puts the new habit at the top of the list of current habits. Any new task you add starts off shaded yellow. For good habits, you repeat the task, the color will progress to green, then blue shading. For negative tasks, the color will move to orange, then red shading. I have trouble with chemisty, so I want to change the difficulty to Hard. Click on the pencil icon next to the task and bring up the task editing screen. Every habit has the following options available for editing: *Text: The name of the habit. *Extra Notes: Add explanatory text about the task that pop up in a bubble when you mouse over the caption icon. *Directions/Actions: These buttons toggle on or off the plus ("+") and minus ("---") signs. *Tags: Allow you to assign items to categories. *Advanced Options: Here you can change the difficulty of a task. Newly created tasks are automatically assigned a difficulty of Easy. Here is where I change my habit to Hard. Now I click on the "Save & Close" button to complete the edit. Voila! I successfully added a new habit. Category:Content Category:Goals Category:Basics